There's A Song For Every Part Of Your Life
by Sailor J-chanDuoxHilde 4ever
Summary: An unknown girl (yours truly) convinces the Passions characters to play a song about their feelings on the radio and dedicate it to someone. 2nd up: Julian plays Eve "If I Could turn Back The Hands Of Time", and then plays Rebecca "Hey Leonardo". RxR!
1. Boys of Summer

Disclaimer-I own not Passions nor the song

Boys of Summer

Whitney ran her hand through her hair. The scare of thinking she saw her mother and Julian together had scared her. In the back of her mind she thought that she hadn't been mistaken, but she pushed that thought away. She had already lost her fiancee. Why would she want to lose her family, too.

"Music, music, need music," Whitney muttered to herself, going to the radio.

"It's time." A pretty, tall girl with shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes said, turning to one Chad Harris. 

"Are you sure?" He looked pretty nervous.

"Just call in."

The first song, "Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence, was just finishing up when the DJ came back on.

"Hello," he said, signifying that there was a request.

"Hi," a male voice said. "My name's Chad."

Whitney stopped short. "Chad…?"

"I'd like to request a song. Can I dedicate it?"

"Go right ahead."

"I wanna request "Boys of Summer" by The Ataris, and I want to dedicate it to my ex-fiancee, Whitney. Hopefully, she'll hear it."

"Of course, Chad, and good luck to you with Whitney."

A small jingle played, and then the opening for "Boys of Summer" came on.

__

Nobody on the road

Nobody on the beach

I feel it in the air

The summer's out of reach

Empty lake, empty streets

The sun goes down alone

I'm driving by your house

Though I know you're not home

I can see you

Your brown skin shining in the sun

You got your hair combed back

And your sunglasses on

Baby

I can tell you my love for you will still be strong

After the boys of summer have gone

I never will forget those nights

I wonder if it was a dream

Remember how you made me crazy?

Remember how I made you scream?

But I don't understand 

What happened to our love 

But, baby, when I get you back

I'm gonna show you what I'm made of

I can see you

Your brow skin shining in the sun

I see you walking real slow

And you're smiling at everyone

I can tell you my love for you will still be strong

After the boys of summer have gone

I as on the road today

I saw a Black-Black sticker on a Cadillac

A little voice inside my head said

"Don't look back; you can never look back"

I thought I knew what love was

What did I know?

Those days are gone forever

I should just let 'em go

But I can see you

Your brown skin shining in the sun

You got the top pulled down 

And the radio on

Baby

I can tell you my love for you will still be strong

After the boys of summer have gone

I can see you

Your brown skin shining in the sun

You got your hair clipped back

And those weight-bearers on

Baby

I can tell you my love for you will still be strong

After the boys of summer have gone

Tears were in her eyes as the song ended. Suddenly she felt like an idiot.

She went to the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, Chad? It's me, Whitney…Yeah, I heard it. I've been thinking and…could you come back here?" 

"Thanks," Chad said, turning around as he hung up the phone. 

"Music has a lot of power over people," the girl said. She smiled and raised her hand. "Bye, Chad. Good luck!" 

And she snapped her fingers, and was gone.

This really isn't my best work, but I'm really sick of Passions right now, so I wanted to write a I'll-end-this-nonsense-myself myself.

Toodles for now!


	2. If I Could Turn Back The Hands Of TimeHe...

Disclaimer-I don't own Passions nor the song

If I Could Turn Back The Hands Of Time

Or

Hey Leonardo, She Likes Me For Me

"Pookie!" An annoying voice rang through the house.

"Yes, dearest?" Julian called back dully.

"Time to come up to bed!" 

"Oh, not now, Rebecca," Julian answered.

"Pookie, you are my husband. Unless you want me to spill the beans on you and Eve, you get up here right now!"

"Give me ten minutes, dearest," Julian called back.

"That's all, darling!"

Julian sighed and leaned over for the radio. Maybe getting a song stuck in his head would help him though this.

He turned it on.

"And we are still taking requests!" the DJ said. "If you want to dedicate a song, call us at 555-8382. That's 555-8382." The station's jingle played, and another song came on.

"Why not?" Julian muttered, and picked up the phone.

The girl stood at the side of the road. Eve's car was due at any moment.

"There she is!" she said in singsong. "Poor girl, she needs to unwind from her hard day. Maybe some music will help." She snapped her fingers.

Suddenly, Eve felt like listening to music. She turned on the radio.

"-Julian, and I'd like to dedicate a song."

She perked at the name "Julian".

"I'd like to request "If I Could Turn Back The Hands Of Time" by R. Kelly, and I want to dedicate it to my ex-girlfriend, Eve."

"We have lots of lost love this evening!" the DJ commented. "Well, you got it!"

The jingle played, and then the soft introduction came on.

__

How did I ever let you slip away

Never knowing I'd be singing this song someday?

And I won't sink in, sink into your eyes no more

Ever since you closed the door

If I could turn, turn back the hands of time

Then my darling, you would still be mine

If I could turn, turn back the hands of time

Then, darling, you, you'd still be mine

Funny, funny how time goes by

And blessings are missed in the wink of an eye

Whoa, why, oh why, oh why should one have to go on suffering

When everyday I breathe, "Please come back to me"?

If I could turn, turn back the hands of time

Then, my darling, you, you would be mine

If I could turn, turn back the hands of time

Then, my darling, you'd still be mine

And you had enough love for the both of us

But I, I, I did you wrong

I admit I did

Now, I'm facing the rest of my life alone

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

If I could turn, turn back the hands of time

Then, my darling, you, you would be mine

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh

If I could turn, turn back the hands of time

Then, my darling, you would still be mine

Oh, I'd never hurt you (If I could turn back)

Never do you wrong (If I could turn back)

And never leave your side (If I could turn)

Turn back the hand

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

If I (If I could turn back)

Could just turn back that little clock on the wall (If I could turn back)

Then I'd come to realize (If I could)

Just how much I (Turn back the hand)

Love you (If I could turn back)

Love you (If I could turn back)

Love you (If I could turn back)

Love you (The hand)

Love you (If I could turn back)

(If I)

Her reaction was much like Whitney's. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as the song ended.

She stopped at a red light. To the right lay her home and TC Russell. To the left lay the mansion and Julian Crane.

As the light turned green, she knew which direction to take.

Julian was about to head upstairs when there was a knock on the front door.

Phyllis went for the door, but Julian stopped her by grabbing her arm. "I'll get it. You look after Little Ethan."

"Yes, Mr. Crane," Phyllis said, bobbing a curtsy and going up the stairs.

Julian opened the door.

"Eve?!"

"I heard the song," she said quietly.

"Oh, I…" But words failed him.

"Feel like going back to 1980?"

"What are…"

But Eve cut him off as she grabbed his suit collar, pulled him toward her, and kissed him.

"Pooki-"

__

She don't care about my car

Rebecca was cut off as the song from the radio came on at full blast.

She ran down the stairs. "Julian!"

But he wasn't there, and the door was wide open, and there were two sets of footprints leading outside in the snow.

__

And she don't care about my money

And that's real good, 'cause I don't got a lot to spend

But if I did, it wouldn't mean nothing

She likes me for me

Not because I look like Tyson Bedford

With the charm of Robert Redford

Oozing out my ears

What she sees are my boasts and in-decisions

My insecure conditions

And the tears upon the pillow that I shed

She don't care about my big-screen

My collection of DVDs

Things like that just never mattered much to her

Plus, she don't watch too much TV

And she don't care that I could fly her

To places she ain't never been

If she really wants to go, I think deep down she knows that

All she has to say is when

She likes me for me

Not because I hang with Leonardo

Or that guy who played in Fargo

I think his name is V

She's the one for me

And I just can't live without her

My arms belong around her

And I'm so glad I found her

Once again

And I'm so glad I found her

Once again

Yeah, I'm so glad I found her

Once again

Gazing at the ceiling

As we entertain our feelings

In the dark

The things that we're afraid of

Have got to show us what we're made of

In the end

She likes me for me

Not because I sing like Papa Ratti

Or because I'm such a hottie

Ha

I like her for her

Not because she phat like Cindy Crawford

She has got so much to offer

Why does she waste all her time with me?

Must be something there that I don't see

I don't see

She likes me for me

Not because I'm tough like Dirty Harry

Make her laugh just like Jim Carey

I'm like the cable guy

What she sees is that I can't live without her

My arms belong around her

And I'm so glad I found her once again

(She likes me for me)

Found her once again

(She likes me for me)

Once again

(She likes me for me)

Yeah, I'm so glad I found her once again

Rebecca shook in her deer-colored silk bathrobe. "A backbone is going to cost you, Pookie," she said. "Dearly."


End file.
